


The Septicsis Diary -A Markiplier x Reader

by ladybugaboo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Babyyyyyy, Challenges, F/M, Love, Markipler - Freeform, Pwediepie, Sisters, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, booper dooper, jacksepticeye - Freeform, markimoo, maybesmut, me no know how to write, ohmehgod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: Y/n Mcloughlin. Sean Mcloughlin the one and only jack septiceyes sister. Jack surprises his 23 year old sister with a trip to L.A! To see the one and only markiplier! What will happen during theses magical two week trip?





	1. Chapter 1

Hiya! i hope u guys will love this fan-fic ! i will try to update it every day like a real diary. Until then Hidy-hoe bitches!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Hi! I'm (y/n) but you might know me as the Septicsis!This is my life in a diary.......yeah.

Um did i forget t say that jacksepticeye is my big brother? He's only two years older than me.

I just started living here a few months ago when my dad died.Sean's mom slept with my dad and here we are today.

Sean is so loving and caring , im really thankful he let me stay here with him. He didn't have to but he did and im glad.

"(Y/n)! Come down here please!"

I ran down stairs to see jack sitting n the couch in the living room. I looked at Sean and he had a weird smirk on his face.

"Um..What's up jacko?"

Sean patted the seat next to him signalling me to go and sit there.

"(Y/n) i have a surprise for yooou. Here."

jack handed me a white envelope with my name on it. i ripped it open and stared at the envelope in shock.

"SEAN NO WAY!"

In my hands where two tickets to Las Angeles! That could only mean one thing...WHERE GoNNA Go SEE MARK! Sean promised me that when i turn 23 i could meet Mark and Ethan, I already met Wade,Bob and Tyler last month and it was super fun!

We recorded some challenges and skits and we did a Drunk T or D live stream. During the live stream Sean dared me to kiss Tyler while tackling him. Little to say that was my first kiss.

Anyway! I was practically just shaking.

"Sean thank you thank you thank you!"

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"your welcome hopps."

oh really?

This is what happens when you beg your big bro to take you to see zootopia annnd then act like judy hopps for a whole week. Well two can play at that game.

"I'll get packing plagg."

"Ya eat camembert one time!" Sean giggled and shooed me off.

i giggled as i ran upstairs to pack for theses amazing two weeks!

I have to go diary! ill see ya tomrrow. Love and peace~Y/n

A/n

Hiya!i hope u liked it! i got inspierd by Many Many Many fan-fics and had many ideas but this one stuck out!So plez tell meh wat u think and untill next time Buh-Bye Bitches!


	2. Entry#2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane ride realness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Bitches! Did ya miss me? Nah ya didnt stop it. anyway lets get RIIIIIIIIGGGHHHT INTO THE CHAP!

Jack and i finally made it to the airport and waited for what seemed like forever! Planes thees days! 

In the corner of my eye i saw jack look at me with a confused smirk. like how the hell is that possible?

"Are ya nervous (y/n)?"

"h-huh!? oh psh nah im cool."

I looked Sean strait in his eyes and could tell he didnt buy it but he just shrugged it off and played some games on his phone.

Now im not one to be nervous...Oh who am i kidding im completely terrified! this is a one time thing...i only get one shot..

Anywho! we borded the plane making our way to the seats.

"Oh! i call window seat!"

Not today jack! I wiggled my way in between Sean and some other guy pushing my way to the window seat.

Victory sweet victory.

"AW! No fair (y/n)! I called dibs!"

I giggled at him and stuck my tongue out at him as he pretended to be made at me but we both know he cant stay made at meh. im fucking adorable! i just have to make him give up.

"Onii-chan! Please dont be mad at me!" then i gave him the puppy dog eyes,pout the whole package!

"Aw fook i give up! you win!"

"Flawless victory."

__its time to d-d-d-d-d-dtime skip!___ 

we where half way through the plane ride when i pulled out my phone popped in my earbuds and watched some youtube vids.

a bit of kubz scouts,crankgameplays,pweds,dan and phil, and of course some mark!

I still cant believe that where gonna go see mark!Sean knows i have a crush on mark and teases me a lot but what are big bros for?

I finally fell asleep thinking about these next two weeks.

When i woke up i saw Sean smacking on some double chocolate chip cookies scrolling through twitter.

"Oh hey Hopps how was your nap?"

"Good.Did you eat all the cookies tikki?"

Jack gives me that look i smirk then steal his cookies.This is my type of plane.


	3. Mark's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks pov duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO BUCKO! WAT UP ITS LBB! BACK AT IT AGAIN WIT DA NEW CHAP!   
> p.s happy almost x-mas eve!

Last week Sean texted me asking if he and his little sis could stay over for two weeks and of course i said yes!

This was going to be great not only do i get to hang with jack but i get to meet his little sis. 

Amy is also really really happy to have another girl in the house.(Yus im adding amy deal wit it) 

I guess Ethan,Tyler,and i are too much sometimes. Tyler keeps saying how cool (y/n) is.

Now im starting to wonder if my boy has a crush!

See i knew he wasn't gay!

Now i dont know about Ethan tho.....

It was ten so Amy decided to make lunch early when Tyler called us into the living room.

"You guys look at her!"

Did i just hear Tyler squeal? The one and only stone faced Tyler?This girl must be special.

He pulled up her twitter and showed Amy,Ethan,and I a photo of her and oh meh god.

She was appsolutely stunning! Her amazing (e/c)eyes,(h/c)(h/s)hair.And her body..

Her body was like fucking cake sweet as hell!

Or as the queen bey would put it.Flawless.

amd

NO!NO!Bad mark..

I have Amy and im happy wit her.

"Wow Tyler now i know why you said she's amazing!"

Ethan was literally drowlling.

I looked over to Amy and she looked to calm..

"Whats on your mind Amy?"

"Nothing...But id fuck her." 

Our mouths dropped all at once completely in shock.

"i m kidding im kidding!"

we all let out a laugh the me phone rang.

*your never take us alive! we swore that death will do us part will call are crimes a work on art.*

It was jack he said that they had landed.

"Alright grasshopper gang roll out!"

Everyone just looked at me like i was dumb.

"grasshopper gang? really."

Amy chuckled and headed to the back to set up the guest rooms.

"To da airport we go!!!!!"

Ethan stood in a heroic stance and yelled.

"HU-ZA!"

I am way to hyped for theses two weeks!

Markimoo out!

Why do i write in this thing?  
\--------------  
A/N  
Yo Fookers! did u like it? if ya did tell me wat ya want and thing about it! See Ya!


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SRRY

HOLY BALLS! MARK DYED HIS HAIR!!!!

I HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST MY SHIT!

is it bad to say that he looks way better with black hair now than before?

nah.

Any-hoesers 

umm update  will be delayed until Monday.

Srry 

Anyway ill see all u beautiful sons a bitches again in da next chap.

BYEEEEEEE!


	5. Entry #5

****_Yo! im back sorry for da delay! any way Enjoy!_ ** **

Jack and I finally got our bags and waited for mark. The longer we waited the more my anxiety built up.

What if the boys don’t like me?

What if I make a fool out of myself?

What if I embarrass Sean and he disowns me from the family?!

“Sean! Did you bring-“

“My laptop? Yes.”

“And your-“

“Check!”

“Oh ok…Just making sure.”

Jack looked at me and giggled. Man what’s so funny? I’m having a mental break down right now!

“(Y/N). Don’t worry they will love you. Don’t stress it.”

“Ok Jacko.”

A few minutes later Mark pulled up. Tyler and Ethan was with him.

“Jack!” Mark pulled Sean into a bear hug and all I could say was-

“SEPTIPLIER AWAY!”

Sean turned around and glared at me. I looked over at Tyler who was trying to hold in his laughter.

“Holy crap! Tyler hi.”

“Hey kid! Woah you got taller and.. you dyed your hair?”

“Yeah just the tips it’s (F/C) to match my YouTube channel. I just reached ten million subs.”

That just rolled off the tongue. I said it like it was no big deal. But it was a huge deal!

I had made ten million subs all by myself without people knowing that Sean was my brother and to me that was a huge deal!

“Wow! Congrats kid.”

“Thanks Tyler.”

I looked over at Ethan and smiled. He waved at me then started talking to Tyler.

“(Y/N) come say hi to Mark.”

I walked towards them and Mark did a little grin and I felt my heart sweat. HOW THE HELL DOSE THAT HAPPEN?

“Hi you must be (Y/N)! Tyler would not shut up about you.”

He smiled at me and I felt my face start to heat up a bit but being the little boss I am I played it off.

“Tyler you didn’t tell them did you?”

Mark and Ethan looked at Tyler and all he could do was shrug.

“All right guys let’s get going we gotta get back before Bob and Wade gets there.”

We all agreed and hopped it the car. I ended up sitting In between Tyler and Ethan.

As we were driving the song A Thousand Miles came on.

We were yelling the words and laughing are asses off.

I guess this is the big league.

****_Did ya like it? i hope so anyway tell meh wat ya think and ill see ya beautiful sons a bitches nxt time Buh-Bye!_ ** **


	6. Entry # 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U arrive at da house of da great Markimoo!!!

**_Im Back BIATCHHHHHHHH!!!!_ **

 

We pulled up in front of marks house and I couldn't wait to start some challenges.

He is so going down.

We all hopped out the car and walked towards the house.

When we reached the door Mark knocked. Doesn't he have a key or something?

"M-"

Before I could talk the door swung open. Behind it was a girl with blonde hair and yellow tips. She seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey guys!"

She signaled us to come in. When I walked through the door she pulled me aside.

"Hi you must be (Y/N).Nice to meet you im Amy."

She extended her hand to me and I took it.

"Nice ta meet ya Amy! Are you Marks roommate?"

Listen the chick didn't even answer my question she just giggled and walked off.

I didn't want to think about it too much.

I entered the living room to see Mark on the phone.

"Hold on wade. Ethan can you show Jack and (Y/N) to their rooms?"

"Yeah sure."

Aww man I wanted mark to show me to my room...

Ethan showed Sean to his room then started to walk next to me.

I looked over at him and he was kind of blushing. I have to admit he was pretty cute.

"Umm...Here you go (Y/N). Your room is right next to mine and Marks plus Jack is right down stairs."

"Thanks Ethan."

I gave that blue boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I stepped away and he was redder than a hot sauce bottle.

I closed my door and took a quick shower.

I got out and changed into a red and black flannel with a black crop top, Ripped jeans, and maroon converse and to top it all off a messy bun.

I walked down stairs to see Bob and wade were their so that meant it was challenge time!

But I don't know what we're playing.

"Mark what game are we gonna play first?"

"Umm the whisper challenge duh!"

Oh god he is going down! I'm very competitive so I need to win this at any cost! Let's get it!

**_I hope ya liked it! Wat u say? u didn't oh thats fine .fuck you.anyway thx 4 reading and ill see you Beautiful sons a bitches again nxt time buh-bye!_ **


	7. Marks journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markimoos p.o.v

****_*WAPISH* Sup bitch's and bimbos! Im back wit dat new new new chap! i hope ya enjoy!_ ** **

I just finished talking to wade about playing some dead by daylight with me and bob next week when (Y/n) came down stairs and she looked miraculous.

 

I couldn’t help by choke on the water I was drinking on.

 

“Woah. Mark are you ok?”

 

Amy started beating my back making sure I was able to breathe.

 

“Yeah thanks Amy.”

 

“No problem markimoo.”

 

I felt a small cringe form on my face but why?

 

I looked over at (y/n) she was talking to Jack and Ethan. I loved to see (y/n)’s eyes light up when she would talk with Sean. I remember when Sean first told me that he had a sister. I was so happy for him.

 

I guess Jack saw me starring because he asked (y/n) to leave for a bit and called Tyler and I over there.

 

“Listen you guys (y/n) is of limits got it? I don’t want her to fall in love again.”

 

Again? What does he mean?

 

Tyler, Ethan, and I shook are heads in agreement.

 

“Starting now right? Because you know what happened last time.”

 

Ethan and I gave Tyler a confused look but shook it off and began some challenges.

 

I hope all these people know their going down. I always win. Always.

 

“Hey guys some of these challenges need partners so who’s gonna be with who?”

 

Wade grabbed Bob, Tyler grabbed Ethan, and (y/n) grabbed Sean. So of course I grabbed Amy!

 

“Ok are partners are set!”

 

We all separated but as I turned to walk with Amy I felt a tight grip on my arm.

 

It was (y/n).

 

“Hey by the way I’m super competitive so you’re going down markimoo.”

 

There’s the name again except this time I didn’t cringe, or barf or choke again. But instead I turned a light shade of pink.

 

“Oh we’ll see about that hopps.” I rubbed her head then she skipped away.

 

At this point I’m smiling like a big goof.

 

I turned to Amy who looked a little red in the face.

 

Maybe because it’s hot in here.

 

Or maybe because she’s next to me.

 

Whatever mark out!

****_Did cha like it?Dont answer dat. Anyway ik u fucking loved it!_ ** **

****_Tanks so much 4 reading and ill see all you beautiful sons a bitches again nxt time. Buh-bye_ ** **


	8. Enrty#5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE FILLIPING!

****_*WAPISH*BITCH IM BACK! BY POPULAR DEMAND!_ ** **

We all sat on the couch and chatted then mark began filming.

While he was doing his intro I had my headphones on and started to play ‘lots of memes’ by Robertidk

Which has to be the best song to play right now. After all I am a smol meme lord.

I saw mark end his intro after failing it many many times he finally turned to me and began to read the tweet.

I tried reading marks lips I really did but all I could see was, ‘I’m a real yellow frap from sex movie beans!’

Okay…

I gave mark a thumbs up then turned to Ethan. I waved my hand in his face until he was ready.

“I’m a real yellow frap from sex movie beans.”

I looked over at mark who was giggling like the giggly bitch he was. So that means I was wrong.

Ethan gave me a thumbs up and turned to Jack. I can’t wait to hear what he says.

“I’m really young from fapping sex movie scenes.”

Mark and I burst into laughter.

While Sean looked confused. He looked at Ethan and mouthed one more time.

And it was even funnier the second time around!

Jack got it this time and turned to Tyler. The king of stone face, the unbreakable T.

“I’m ready yo fuck san’s six more memes.”

I started to snicker and so did everyone else soon enough one of us was on the floor.

Cough ETHAN cough

Anyway Tyler got it then took off his headphones, and winked at me?

Oh well.

Then Tyler began.

“I’m a real young fucker from the movie memes.”

Mark looked at Tyler then at me then at Tyler again and he looked amazed.

“Dude that was really close! The original was ‘I’m a real young fanboy from the six making memes.”

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

I WAS LISTENING TO THE SONG THE WHOLE TIME!

After that we did a few more rounds then mark did his outro.

“Who wants Starbucks?”

We all yelled me.

Ethan and I were jumping up and down like little kids.

“Alright you bastterd kiddies get in the car.”

Ethan and I raced to the car and of course I won…

Ok I lost whatever!

****_YO I HOPE U LIKED IT! ANY WAY AS ALWAYS I WILL SEE YOU BEAUTIFUL SONS A BITCHES AGAIN NXT TIME.BUH-BYE!_ ** **


	9. Entry#6

****_*WAPISH*This chap is a bit longer .So buckle up hoes cuz its about to go down!_ ** **

Every one piled into the car .Here we come Starbucks!

There was an award silence when we all buckled up.

I hate that!

“Um Mark?”

“hmm?“

“Can we turn on the radio? “

“Oh yeah sure.”

When he turned it on the song ‘Crush’ By yuna was on. I know this song I began to sing softly.

_ You call me on a lazy afternoon _

_Asking me what I'm up to_

_Let's find something to do_

_Baby I'd be down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_You know I'd be down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_I see you arriving in your car, yeah_

_Jet black Mercedes, built in the seventies_

_Classic like you and me_

_I'll be coming down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_I'll be coming down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down, down_

_I feel a little rush_

_I think I've got a little crush on you_

_I hope it's not too much_

_But babe when I'm with you, I hear it_

_My heart singing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la_

Then Ethan joined in.

****Honestly I shouldn't waste time no more, eh yeah** **

****'Cause all these little boys you're chasing, did they break your heart?** **

****I know you've been down, down, down** **

_D_ ****own, down, down, down, down, down** **

****I won't let you down, down, down** **

****Down, down, down, down, down, down** **

****I feel a little rush** **

****I think I've got a little crush on you** **

****I hope it's not too much** **

****But girl when I'm with you, I hear it** **

****My heart singing** **

****La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la** **

****La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la, hey** **

Then Amy and Mark.

_**** I see you the same ** ** _

_**** I see it in the way that you behave around me ** ** _

_**** And I can't tell ** ** _

_**** What we have is different from anyone else ** ** _

_****'Cause you stop doing what you're doing** ** _

_****When I call you come to me running** ** _

_****And I would do the same for you** ** _

_****So tell me that you feel it too, woah** ** _

Then everyone began to sing.

I feel a little rush

I think I've got a little crush on you (little crush on you)

I hope it's not too much, oh ho

But babe when I'm with you, I hear it

My heart singing

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la (ooh yeah baby, my heart singing)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la, oh

I think I've got a crush, babe

Crush on you too

Feel a little rush, baby

And I feel it too

I think I've got a crush, babe

Crush on you too

Feel a little rush, baby

We pulled up to Starbucks and hopped out of the car.

When we got inside it was empty. Good I hate Starbucks lines anyway.

We ordered are drinks and sat at a circle booth.

Silence once again damn it! 

“So Ethan I didn’t know you could sing”

I did know he could sing but I needed to spark a conversation somehow.

Before he could even reply Sean interrupted him.

“Uh...(y/n) I didn’t know you could sing. And we live in the same house!”

Sean was right about that didn’t know because I didn’t tell him. It was for his own good.

I quickly changed the subject before I got interrogated.

“Uh anyway. So what else are we gonna do today?”

Everyone turned to Mark.

Ah. I know who the alpha his now.

“HARK THE HARELD! I didn’t think about tonight.”

All of a sudden Ethan started bouncing up and down in his seat.

“How about we go to a club?”

“A club? Hell yes! “Sean exclaimed nearly pissing himself with excitement.

“Alright then! That’s what we’ll do.”

Now I don’t have anything against my big bro or his friends. But I need some other girls to be there besides Amy.

“Mark is it ok if I invite some friends?”

“Yeah sure! The more the merrier.”

Ethan stood up and grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Ok guys we should head on back. You know how long girls take to get ready.”

“Ethan you’re so dead.”

“Oh bite me babe.”

“Don’t tease me blueberry.”

“Try me hopps.”

This boy must be crazy.

I always win insult wars.

****_YO! I hope u liked it. .ugh wat im trying to say is this fan-fic will be like no other.Thanks so much for reading and i will see you beautiful sons of bitches in da nxt chap.Buh-bye._ ** **


	10. Entry#7

**_*WAPISH* YO ITS ME ONCE AGAIN AND I AM BACK WIT ANOTHER CHAP!_ **

 

We filed back in the car leaving the once empty Starbucks parking lot.

I wiped out my phone and began texting my three friends that lived out here and what better way to do that than a group chat!

"Mark they said their coming .Now don't fall in love with any of them ok." 

 

I jokingly said and when I did mark put his hand to his head and sighed dramatically.

"Ok. But I can't say that they won't fall for me."

 

The car pulled up in front of marks house once again and I jumped out of my side of the car racing to Marks side of the car.

"MARRRRRRRRRRK! Come on give me the keys I only have an hour to get ready!"

 

He flopped into his seat and started to snore I tugged his arm a few times and then just gave up reaching for the house keys.

Mark quickly shot up out of his seat.

 

"HEY! GIMME!"

He was making grabby hands but I didn't care I raced to the door opening it running upstairs to my room.

When I closed the door I noticed Chica had followed me in my room.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and changed.

I did my makeup which to my surprise didn't take long at all.

**_(I made dat outfit.U like?)_ **

I made my way down stairs and G was there!

 

"G?"

 

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)! Wow! Look at you!"

 

I pulled good ol Gordan Ramsey into a bear hug.

 

"Wait. You two know each other?"

 

Ethan was obviously shook.

 

"Yeah I've known good ol Gordan here ever since kindergarten."

 

"(n/n) you know only Erica can call me that."

 

"Your right."

 

I giggled as we started to catch up on life when mark and Amy came out of their room.

Amy had some marks on her neck and they both looked a bit worn out.

Did they......

Oh shit now I know who Amy is.

She's marks girlfriend how could I forget.

**_ooooh shit! its going down!_ **


	11. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small ty!

HI! First off i wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for Over 1k hits

Like HOLY SHIT .

Thank you all for staying with me through out all this.

So i have a few surprises and stuff.

you will soon seen.

But besides that

ITS TIME FOR THE QUESTION OF THE DAY!

Q:Did u guys see A Date With Markiplier? If so what ending did you get first and what was your favorite ending?

A:

i got The Meta Ending first (1-10)

And my fav was Mark ded AF (9-10)

ANYWAY THANKS SOOO MUCH! LOVE U ALL!

~Lbb

 

 

Ṭ̴̨͙̰͈̖̣͙̮͇̲̦͔͑̉̄̇̓͆͂̐̑̋͒̂̇͒̓ͅḯ̵̢̪͉̯̘̟̞̹͎̳̼̙͙̟̜̼̯̜̣̩͕̠̹͕̤̣̮͈͚͕̮̏͊̂͑̈̓͛̇̋̈́̚͜͜͜ͅm̴̡̨̨̻̼̠͔̲̟̣̖̞̪͕̠̣̭͙͕̥̰̪̫̫̪̳͓̘͓̱͈̰͙̤̖̪̩̩̲̘͍̏̓͊̏̏̑̐́͒̎̇̒̄͊͌̓̄̍̒̀́͋̑̋̓̿͛̓̚̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅḙ̸̠̪̗͆̀̆͐͑͑̿̚͜͝ ̶͕͍̠̝̤̝̊̀̀͒̑̐̽̊̋̓͐̅̍̕͝t̸̡̧̧̨̛̤̗͖͈̠̬̮̺̮͙̫̻̥͕̗̃̆̎̌̓̾̎͗͆̇̓̔̏̀́̋̀̂̐̄̍̈́̽͐̂͆̒̌͘͠͝͝͝o̵̢̧̢̡̢̧̱̜̝̦̣̙̮̹̗̟̯̼̤̭̬̻̪̻̱̣̳͎̰̯̺̫̟͔͌̂̃̇̀͆͋̈́̈̔̑̕̕̚͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̟̦̟̹̠̱̬̼̤̫̱̮̥̫̦̙͙̹̞̘̯̺͓̫̰̝̜̫̜̟͖̌͊́̌͌̐́͊̂̋̎̑̅̕͘p̶̡̨̧̛̥̠̥͓͕͈̟̞̳͔͙͚̖͖̼̳̝̮̘̰̺͉͚͉̻̪̤̣̠̖͇̫͈̬̳͗̔̈́̿̓̇́̇́̐̈́̈́̓̋͊̀̚͜͝͠͝ͅļ̵̟̖̱͍̬̪̥̣͎̤̯̩͎̩̘̮͕̹̰͇̭͚̩͙̘̜͈̏̽͂͗a̴̧̛̘̟̳̖̥̞̅̑͌͗̅́͐͛́̃͌͛̄̑͑̚͠͝͝͠y̴̧̢̢̠̺̜̗͎̦̩̞͓͎̳̖͉̘͉͔̰̭̦̙̺̱͕͚͓̰̪͙̤̘̭̱̫̝̝͕̫͍̟͇̦̺̍͒́̔̓̔̾̾̍͑͑͂̐͋̊͜͝ͅͅ


	12. Entry 8

_***WAPISH* HEYYY sorry i haven't updated ive been pre writing for my looooong trip to** _ **_Oregon_ **

I felt kind of crushed when i remembered that Amy and Mark are an item.She looked super good tonight to.

**Amy's outfit**

So what is my plan you might ask?

To get drunk and have fun.

**~Pressing B to blow~**

When we pulled up in front of the club i saw all of my friends Abigail was the first to notice me.

"Ah! (y/n)! Are you ready to paaaaarty!?"

"Hell yeah!"

As we walked into the club i pulled Amy with us because why not.While we waited for the boys to find us a booth i decided to get me a drink.

"Hi im carol-" 

"And im Essence-"

"And we'll be your bartenders tonight."they said simultaneously

"Hey! I know you. Your (y/n) (l/n)!"

"Shhhh. erm im here on secret stuff."

"Yeah your here for vidcon right?"

"yeah."

"Well may i suggest the trouble maker to get your night started?" 

 "Yes that sounds great!"

**~Boat Dog~**

A few hours later i had Carol and Essences number in my phone.

After another drink my party goblin decided to come out and play. Dancing on tables,teasing G,Ethan and Tyler,and more shots.

I remember looking over at Ethan who was making out with some chick , Jack and Mark where both dry as the Sierra desert  volging.

Oh Boy....

I was in deep thought when the song 'Slave 4 u' came on.

Me and my friends went wild.

"K-kenzie! do you remember the ~Hic~ dance we made up for this?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Well come on then!"

We started doing our routine that we made up in high school shaking our hips from side to side,Splits,floor humping you name it we did it.We earned a few hoots and hollers from the crowd as the dance ended.

Amy had learned the dance along the way to she was super good.I looked over to the boys and they were all starring And i didn't mind.

I felt like dancing the night away i didn't care what i did im drunk and i feel free as a bird and just like MacDonalds im loving it.

The rest of the night was a blur the last thing i remember is falling asleep on Ethan's shoulder.

**_Sorry for the short chap guys plez tell me what u think._ **

**_Also Name ur fav actor and actress. What movie did they play in?_ **

**_Thank you guys so much for reading this dumb ass book!_ **


	13. Entry 9

**Sorry for the delay!**  

I woke up with a gigantic hangover i sat up in a bed that wasn't mine. oh no i didnt do what i think i did, did i? 

I turned to my side and saw a note on the side table.

Awe they are so nice! Wait does that mean everyone left me? I pulled out my phone and saw about a million notifications from twitter.

**Phan_bubbles:**

** Wow @the_septic_sis are you ok? **

** Amy_plier_02: **

** OML LOOK AT THE BLUE BOI **

** @catsaremy_mom **

**_what a slut @the_septic_sis_ **

** @blueboimagic   
**

**_@catsaremy_mom @the_septic_sis  
_ **

** @dancingblueboi **

**_@the_septic_sis OML I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD SING!!!_ **

Most of these where fans asking if im ok while the others where as Stephanie Tanner would put it how rude!

Then i decided to go to my messages.

No messages from any one. 

so

 no one was worried

 no one is looking for me. 

no one.

I wantted to cry right  in that spot but an idea hit me.

REVENGE.

I made a group chat with everyone that was in our group last night and put,

After i saw that a few of them read it i closed messages and opened spotify popped in my head phones and got dressed.

Thank god for Carol and Essence. They know just what i like.

As i left the house the song 'Fergalicious' began to play i immediately thought about Ethans lip sync video he made but my thoughts where interrupted by a slight buzzing in my pocket.

Well speak of the devil it was the blue him self. I answered the call and a blue burrito appeared on the screen.


End file.
